Innocent
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Sequel to my fic Guilty, Richard plans his own scavenger hunt for Kahlan.


**TITLE****:** Innocent

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Guilty_, Richard plans his own scavenger hunt for Kahlan.

**Innocent**

Riding through the streets of the People's Palace, Kahlan could barely contain the anticipation that came with being home at last. She was going to be seeing her husband soon and she could hardly wait. Her muscles were sore, her body fatigued, her emotions drained, but just the thought of him brought a renewed sense of energy knowing that she would be with him soon.

She'd been gone for almost three weeks on an unexpected trip to Lodarnia, a city that had been rocked by an earthquake causing massive destruction. Leading a large contingent of soldiers and wagons heavy with supplies, she had left to help with the relief efforts.

It was one of her most favorite roles as the Mother Confessor and wife of the Lord Rahl. She loved being in the midst of the trouble that afflicted her people, helping them anyway that she could, being there for them when they needed someone the most.

Richard had been more than disappointed that he couldn't have made the trip with her, but other duties had required his attention at the Palace, forcing him to stay behind. He shared a common desire for helping those in need. It was one of the things that she loved most about him.

Kahlan felt herself flush with the memory of that kiss that he had bid her farewell with before she had left. She swore that she could still feel the passion behind that kiss, the taste of him on her tongue, the feel of the scruff that lined his jaw so rough against her skin.

She suddenly found herself spurring her horse to move faster, the need to see him again tugging heavily at her soul. Casting a glance at the sun, she knew that he always met with General Trimack about this time of the afternoon. She hoped that maybe he had noticed their approach from across the plains, delaying his meeting so he could come down here to meet her.

She could feel her heart sink as she entered the stables, discovering no one there but the stable hands. She forced a smile through her disappointment as Thomas approached her, taking the reins from her as she dismounted from her horse.

"Welcome home, Lady Rahl," Thomas warmly greeted her. "I hope you had a safe trip."

"Yes, it went very well," she replied, grabbing her pack from the back of her horse. "We were able to help get things settled for the Lodarnians."

"I'll have the rest of your things taken up to your suite immediately."

"Thank you, Thomas," she said with an almost imperceptible sigh.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Thomas abruptly stopped, turning back towards Kahlan. He reached inside of his vest, retrieving a folded piece of paper. "Lord Rahl asked me to give this to you when you arrived home."

Kahlan noticed the hint of mischief that twinkled in his eyes as she took the proffered note. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Richard's title, her insides suddenly churning with a nervous flutter that he had left something here for her.

He had seen her approaching the People's Palace.

_Mother Confessor,_

_I regret to inform you that your recent attention to duties outside of the Palace has resulted in some obligations being left unfulfilled here. This negligence has brought about certain…frustrations…for some of us. _

_Because of this, I have no course of action except to personally review allegations that have been made against you. I would not want the pristine reputation of the Mother Confessor to be tarnished by any misdirected grievances so please seek to remedy this situation immediately._

_Review the following grievance and comply as instructed. Do not delay as it could affect any punishment that you may receive._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Rahl_

Kahlan could barely contain the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She felt a thrilling rush flood her veins as she read the note, sudden realization washing through her.

He was getting revenge.

She could feel her longing for him stir in her core as she reread every word, remembering how intensely passionate their time alone had been when she had sent him on a similar search just a few months ago.

The prolonged teasing she had concocted had only served to intensify Richard's desire for her, making their reunion at the river that much more passionate. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip with the flood of erotic memories from those two days they had spent together. She just hoped that she was going to survive this retaliation that Richard had planned for her.

The end of this seductive little game would no doubt be worth the prolonged wait.

_First Grievance:_

_Your lengthy absence has created some holes in the fabric of the lives of some of those that you left behind here at the Palace. I believe that you need to mend the damage that you may have caused._

Kahlan hurriedly stuffed the note into her pack, receiving a knowing wink from Thomas as she took off towards the Palace. Her mind was already buzzing with what exactly her husband was up to, the kinds of pleasurable things he planned to torture her with.

She quickened her pace as she entered the Palace, knowing exactly where Richard had sent her. She felt her cheeks begin to grow warm as she made her way down the corridor at the thought of what could possibly be waiting for her when she reached her destination.

Kahlan drew a deep breath to calm herself before walking into the work room that belonged to the Palace seamstress and her staff. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous. Maybe because she knew she was completely at the mercy of her husband and there was no predicting what he had devised in his quest for revenge.

"Lady Rahl," Esther smiled brightly. "I'm so glad that you have finally returned home. How are those poor souls in Lodarnia doing?"

"Much better now, thank you," Kahlan patiently replied despite the nervous quiver that lingered inside. "We were able to help them get their lives back in order again."

"You are truly an angel of mercy to all of us and especially to those poor people affected by such a terrible tragedy," the elderly woman prattled on as she set her sewing aside and stood to her feet. "Poor, poor souls," she muttered to herself again, shaking her head in sorrow at their misfortune. "Just so sad."

"I believe you may have something here for me," Kahlan interrupted, her eyes roaming over the staff busily at work. She didn't want to appear impatient, but she was anxious to be on her way. The sooner she received her next note, the sooner she would see her husband again.

"Why yes I do," Esther paused, pressing a finger to her lips as she thought about it for a moment. "Now where did I set that?"

Kahlan clasped her hands tightly together before her, doing her best to keep from flying through the room like a wild gar to search for the note herself. She watched as the elderly woman sifted through piles of fabric and threads, moving things from one side and back to the other in her slow absentminded search.

"Oh here it is, my dear," she finally announced with delight after several painfully long minutes. "I believe Lord Rahl requested this be made especially for you."

Kahlan blushed profusely as Esther handed her a small package tied with ribbon. She could only imagine what Richard had asked the woman to make for her and by the knowing look in the seamstress's eyes, she didn't have to guess very hard.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Esther suddenly exclaimed, tapping her temple with her forefinger. "You know, the mind isn't quite as sharp as it used to be. No, not nearly as sharp...no indeed. I was instructed by Lord Rahl himself to give you this as well."

Kahlan took the folded note that Esther handed her, doing her best to avoid making eye contact for fear the seamstress would notice her embarrassment. Richard was going to pay dearly for this when she got her hands on him.

"You are such a lucky woman," Esther continued on, a dreamy look abruptly filling her eyes. "Lord Rahl is so handsome and he is so very in love with you, Lady Rahl. You can see it dancing in his eyes every time he talks about you."

Kahlan smiled in response, knowing the truth of the woman's words. It caused her insides to tremble knowing how visible their love for one another was.

"I am very lucky, Esther," Kahlan readily agreed. "Thank you for this."

"Enjoy yourselves," Esther beamed brightly as Kahlan turned to leave.

Kahlan was certain that her embarrassment had reached clear to the tips of her ears with Esther's last comment. She was thankful that her long hair helped conceal it.

She quickly put the small package into her pack before breaking the seal on the next note, her desperation to find her husband growing stronger by the moment. She was truly beginning to understand the torment that she had put Richard through. It did little, though, to make her regret it in any way.

_Mother Confessor,_

_If you are reading this note then you have found the package that I left for you. I've heard rumors of the great intelligence that the Mother Confessor possesses. Let's see if it holds true now. Please review the next grievance that has been made against you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Rahl _

_Second Grievance:_

_Due to certain needs going unmet, tension has been steadily building for the last three weeks. I believe that it is time that you help work these matters out. Remember; do not to keep the Lord Rahl waiting. _

Kahlan's brow furrowed as she read the words over again, her mind struggling to discover the hidden meaning behind his words. She knew how much he hated riddles as well as prophecy and yet he was torturing her with one now.

Tension.

Work out.

With a shake of her head, she shoved the note into her pocket, doing her best to keep the amusement from reaching her lips as understanding suddenly washed over her. Richard was not only retaliating, but he was making sure that she was thoroughly flustered along the way.

She had to admit, though, the direction that this was heading was only going to lead to incredible ecstasy that she hoped would last for a couple of days at least before duty finally called them back to reality again.

XXX

Making her way down the stairs, Kahlan was none too happy that this last allegation had led her to the opposite side of the Palace. He had her running from one end to the other. Although, now that she thought about it, hadn't she done the exact same thing to him?

With a sigh of resignation, she attempted to focus her thoughts in an effort to avoid the building frustrated need that was beginning to besiege her.

Esther was right; Richard was very handsome, the most handsome man that she had ever met.

Kahlan saw the way that women looked at him, their eyes filled with admiration as well as longing. It had made her very jealous at first soon after they had met even though she had no claim to him other than his Confessor.

Despite believing they could never be together, she had still felt such jealousy with the way that women openly admired him, wanting what she wanted and could not have. How many nights had she spent dreaming of him kissing her, touching her, making her cry out his name in heated release of what burned inside of her for him? How many nights had been spent watching him as he had slept, wanting nothing more than for him to hold her, to love and be loved by him?

But now, he was all hers forever.

Finally finding what she was looking for, Kahlan entered the small workshop that was tucked away in the corner of the Palace. She just prayed that Richard wouldn't further embarrass her any more than he already had.

"Welcome home, Mother Confessor," Edgar greeted her as she entered the herbalist's shop. "I'm so glad that you made it safely home."

"Thank you, Edgar," Kahlan smiled in return, hoping that he wouldn't engage her in extended small talk. She was definitely not in the mood now. "I believe you may have something for me."

"Yes, I do now that you mention it," Edgar said with a sudden frown. "Now where did I set that?"

Kahlan stifled the groan that she could feel welling up inside of her. She drew a deep, calming breath in an attempt to restrain her mounting frustration. Richard was going to wish that he had never gotten revenge on her.

"Oh wait…it's right here," Edgar replied, his face brightening as he found what he was searching for.

Reaching for a shelf, he picked up a small bottle tied with a ribbon, a note attached. Kahlan couldn't stop the corners of her mouth curling into a smile at the sight as she took the bottle from the herbalist.

"Thank you, Edgar," she said, abruptly turning to leave.

"Tell Lord Rahl that I hope he feels better soon," Edgar called as she quickly exited.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be feeling better sooner than you think," Kahlan murmured under her breath as she left.

Stopping in the corridor, she pulled the stopper off of the bottle, bringing it to her nose. She inhaled deeply, the scent of the massage oil wafting through her and setting all of her senses on fire with a desire so fierce that it made her knees suddenly go weak.

The scent was purely Richard in every way – woodsy and strong, yet sensual and sweet.

She quickly replaced the stopper, placing the bottle safely inside of her pack. If she didn't find him soon, she swore she was going to burst.

_Mother Confessor,_

_I am greatly impressed with your abilities. Now, let's see how you do with this next grievance. The end is in sight if you persevere._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Rahl_

_Third Grievance:_

_Your expertise and assistance in certain issues have been greatly missed. I believe it would be best if you sought council in this matter in order to make amends for your actions._

Kahlan stared at the note for a long moment before suddenly realizing that Richard had purposefully misspelled the word "counsel". Folding up the note, she made her way to the Lord Rahl's Council Chambers. She hoped it was the final destination in this maddening search, that he'd finally be there waiting for her...alone. She didn't think that she'd be able to control herself once she found him.

His teasing foreplay was only making her aching need for him that much stronger, that much harder to temper. Once she laid eyes on him and the hunt was finally over, she might have to have him no matter where they were.

XXX

Kahlan could feel herself growing a little more flushed with every step she took, her pulse beginning to race in anticipation of finally seeing him, finally tasting him, finally feeling the intensity of his want for her behind his touch.

She could feel arousal beginning to awaken in her core, her want taking control of her body. She feared she might end up tackling him upon sight, pinning him to the ground, and having her way with him.

The thought alone suddenly made her throat like a desert.

Turning the corner, Kahlan caught sight of Cara coming out of the Council Chambers, her blood red leather a stark contrast to the white walls and floor. She was stalking straight towards her, a scowl fixed on her face and a basket in her hand.

"Cara…" Kahlan greeted her as she drew near.

"Here's your note…here's the basket…" the Mord'Sith sharply cut her off. "I don't know what cute little game the two of you've got going on here, but leave me out of it."

Stunned, Kahlan took the basket and note that Cara shoved at her, the look of contempt on her friend's face bringing a smirk to her own.

"I've waited in there for almost an hour," Cara huffed before the Mother Confessor could gather a response. "I have better things to do then to be dragged into Lord Rahl's amorous plans for the two of you."

"Cara, I…"

"Welcome home, by the way," Cara called over her shoulder as she spun on her heel and stormed away.

Kahlan bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she watched the Mord'Sith stalk down the corridor. They were going to have to work on finding her a man. There was that handsome new Commander that had just recently arrived from Aydindril to be stationed here in D'Hara. What was his name? Garren?

Sliding her arm through the handle of the basket, Kahlan anxiously read the note, desperate for this game to be over and for him to satisfy the demanding yearning that had gripped her entire body now. Only he could ever assuage that overpowering longing that pulled on her core, drawing her to him like a moth to a flame.

_Mother Confessor,_

_If you have found this then you are truly as remarkable as rumored to be. Only one more grievance remains that requires my careful consideration so act quickly._

_Please follow the last grievance below. My judgment in this case awaits your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Rahl_

_Fourth and Final Grievance:_

_Due to being forced to spend so many nights alone, you are being sentenced to solitary confinement until I have had a chance to thoroughly scrutinize every aspect of your case._

Her heart began to race at the thought of him holding her hostage, being held at his mercy. She longed to feel his fingers exploring her, to feel him moving in and over her, to hear her name so breathless on his lips as he came with her.

She opened the basket to find a bottle of wine, bread, cheese, and an assortment of fruits. Tossing the note inside, she quickly made her way to their suite.

XXX

Kahlan breezed into their bedchambers, beyond thrilled to finally be here, to see Richard at long last. Her appetite for him had been rapidly building since she had arrived home, her desire for him now a blazing inferno.

Setting the basket down on the table, she slipped her pack off, her anxious gaze searching the room for any signs of him.

But there was nothing. He wasn't here.

Kahlan felt her heart sink like a rock heavy with disappointment and loneliness as she sank to the corner of their bed, fatigue pulling on her body from all that had happened the last three weeks.

Had she misunderstood his note? Was this not what he had meant when he had hinted about nights spent alone?

With a huff of frustration, Kahlan stood to her feet with a growl. She was done. If he wanted her so badly, then he would have to come find her.

Reaching down, she quickly unlaced her boots, the need to take a bath suddenly taking over. Grabbing her pack, she entered the other room only to find the bathtub already filled with hot water, a towel set on a chair with a note resting upon it.

Kahlan smirked, her irritation suddenly melting away as she read her final note.

_Mother Confessor,_

_The end is finally here, the hunt is over; my judgment awaits you as does your punishment. Do not delay or I'll be forced to take drastic measures._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Richard Rahl_

Laying the note aside, Kahlan removed her clothes before stepping into the hot water, a sigh filling the air as she settled herself in the surrounding warmth, the sweet smell of rose oil filling her nostrils. Leaning back, she closed her eyes as all of the tension began to fade from her body.

Now, she just needed Richard.

XXX

Kahlan looked over her appearance in the mirror once more, her cheeks pink either from the hot bath water or embarrassment with what she was now wearing. She could scarcely believe that Richard requested this be made just for her. She was thankful that it had been neatly wrapped in paper, hiding what was inside from prying eyes.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair, separating the strands before entering their bedchambers. Dropping her pack on the bed, she wondered how much longer she was going to have to wait.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wonder much longer as she looked up.

Richard was there sitting on her green blanket that he had spread out on the floor, a fire crackling in the fireplace before him, the basket that she had taken from Cara sitting beside him.

"Mother Confessor," he softly greeted her, a look of lustful desire darkening his eyes as he stared at her.

Gooseflesh suddenly formed on her arms with the intensity of his gaze, the naked hunger that was so clearly evident there as his eyes roamed over her. She watched his lips part slightly, his need for more air evident as his chest began to rise and fall with a little more urgency.

Kahlan swallowed hard at the sight of him, her desire for him now pumping so hard through her veins in a wild rush of electricity. He always managed to incite such fiery emotions within her, things that no other man had ever elicited in her.

Richard could hardly breathe as he stared at her, the sight of her in the black gossamer nightdress nearly stopping the beating of his heart. When he had asked Esther to make something special for Kahlan, he'd had no idea she would create something as sensually alluring as this.

The elegant material was almost transparent and yet opaque enough to leave some things to the imagination. The seductive dress clung to her curves as she pulled the bottle of massage oil from her pack, softly caressing the tops of her thighs as she began to make her way towards him. The thin silky straps drew his eyes down to the generous swell of her breasts that were only partially hidden by the black material.

Spirits, he had missed her.

Kahlan could practically hear his breath hitch as she knelt down on the blanket across from him, leaning forward to tease him with the view as she bent her legs beneath her. He deserved to be taunted a little after what he had put her through. She planned on making this a night that he would not soon forget.

She never felt more beautiful, more desirable then when she was with him, bathed in the love that poured from his eyes with the way that he looked at her. She was more than happy to be wearing the nightdress despite the embarrassment that came with retrieving it from Esther. Witnessing the intense reaction that it brought about in him made it all worth it. She loved that he found her so appealing.

She could practically feel the heat of his need radiating off of him like beams of light emanating from the sun, his eyes piercing through her and leaving her soul bear before him. He looked so handsome sitting there staring at her, a brown lock of hair fallen across his brow.

She moved closer to him until her knees touched his. She reached out, caressing the side of his face. "I'm so sorry that my Lord Rahl has been neglected these last three weeks," she softly said, giving him her special smile, her voice floating through the air like a warm gentle breeze. "I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

Richard felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest as her scent reached his nostrils, the sight of her partially nude form before him like a perfect goddess, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. He could scarcely believe that she was really here with him right now.

Even though he knew that she'd had to leave for Lodarnia, it had been the longest three weeks of his life. She had become such an integral part of him that it had felt as though half of himself was missing whenever she was gone, leaving him lonely and longing for her return.

It was all he could do to make his mind work as his fingers softly traced her cheekbone, to form the words that just would not come as he cupped the side of her face. The devious hunt that he had created for her was suddenly forgotten now that she was finally here with him again, staring into her blue eyes dark with hunger for him.

His lips met hers with a fierce intensity that almost knocked her backwards. His hands were suddenly in her hair, fisting it tightly as he kissed her. She gripped his shirt, wanting him just as desperately, but also wanting to draw out this passionate reunion. His teasing game had tormented her for far too long. Now, it was her turn.

Retreating for air, she brushed her nose against his, the hot pant of his breath against her face making her heart shiver with anticipation. Tugging his shirt free, she quickly removed it, anxious to continue her assault on him.

Richard immediately reached for her, pulling her firmly against him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue prodding her lips for entrance, but she denied him. She pulled away, kissing along his jaw instead.

"I need to make amends, atone for what I have done to the Lord Rahl," she seductively purred in his ear as she rose up on her knees.

Kahlan teased his earlobe with her teeth and tongue, blowing softly against his skin. She could feel him tremble slightly with her deliberate attention as he tilted his head to the side, his hands settling on her shoulders.

Richard played with the straps of her nightdress, his fingers softly caressing the skin beneath it as he fought against the urge to tear it from her body. He moaned softly, his heart already beginning to hammer in his chest as she kissed along his neck and over his collarbone.

His mind was a fierce storm of emotions; love battling heated desire, lust warring tender sensual passion. It tormented him and at the same time it was driving his want for her higher as his fingers curled around her upper arms, tightening his hold on her and keeping her close to him.

Kahlan's hands slid into his hair, wrapping the long strands around her fingers as she leaned in to kiss him once more. Her tongue slowly and sensually stroked his mouth at an agonizing pace that soon took his breath away.

She methodically caressed his chest, stroking the muscled planes and steadily building his arousal. It was all he could do not to force her onto her back and tear the nightdress from her body, devouring her the way that he had dreamed of since she had left three weeks ago.

She made quick work of the laces of his breeches before pushing him onto his back. Removing his pants and boots, she poured the massage oil into her hands before shifting to straddle him. His breath caught in his chest as she began to rub the oil into his skin, her fingers kneading his flesh.

Kahlan watched as his eyes fell closed, his moan filling their air as the heavenly scent filled their suite. It was making her desire for him that much more intense as she slowly worked her hands over his abdomen, the oil causing his skin to glisten in the glowing orange light from the fire. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to make this last before she was going to have to be satisfied as well.

His hands settled on her hips, holding on to her for dear life as she worked the oil over his body, her fingers gradually propelling him closer and closer to ecstasy. She could feel his hips begin to subtly move beneath her, his need to fill her growing more urgent the longer she taunted and teased him. His breaths were shallow, his throaty moans spilling repeatedly from his lips.

Sweat broke out across his brow, his lips parting as the demand for more air grew more insistent as her fingers moved even lower. He caressed her skin, his hands moving beneath her nightdress to find her bottom. He tightened his hold on her as she gasped, fighting the desperate urge to shift her position just enough so that he could enter her.

"Kahlan…"

The strangled sound of her name was sensually pleasing to her ears. Spirits, she had missed him, missed this deeply intimate connection that they shared. She was his and he was hers and that was that mattered in this world at that moment.

"Yes, my Lord," she murmured.

"Please…" he shamelessly begged through gritted teeth as she stroked him.

Richard felt as though his whole body was on fire. It was as if the flames had broken free from its confines in the fireplace and had swept over the two of them, engulfing them in its heat. He dug his fingers into her bottom, urging her where he so desperately needed her right then.

A playful smirk danced on her lips as she leaned over him, her hands finding his face. Richard opened his eyes to stare into her indigo orbs dark with unadulterated lust, awestruck by her sheer beauty at that moment. Her tongue darted out to taste his lips, retracting before he could capture her mouth with his.

She released his face, caressing along his arms to find his hands, interlacing their fingers and pinning them to either side of her head. The utter torture of her perfect form straddling him, her breasts brushing against his chest with only the thin fabric of her nightdress separating him from her was driving him absolutely wild.

"Please 'what', my Lord?" she so innocently inquired as she teased his lips with her own again.

"Kahlan…" he moaned, his eyelids falling closed as she raked her teeth over his lower lip. "I need…Spirits…"

"Need what, my Lord?" she continued to tease, her raspy voice thick with desire.

"You…Spirits, Kahlan…I need you…I need to be inside of you…now…" he managed to growl through hungry pants for air.

Her lips grazed along his jaw leaving hot wet kisses in her wake as she worked up towards his ear. Her breath was like flaming fire against his ear as her tongue darted out to tease him again.

"Your every wish…is my command, my Lord…" she breathed heavily in his ear.

Richard arched his back as she slid over him, taking him inside of her, a low rasping hiss filling the air as he fought to keep from coming undone right there. Kahlan struggled as well to maintain control as she paused for a moment, taking pleasure in the feel of him filling her so completely once again.

Regaining his senses, Richard broke free from her hold on him to reach up and quickly push her nightdress up her body. As gorgeous as she was with it on, she was just as breathtaking with it off. She pulled the material the rest of the way off, tossing it aside as she continued to move over him.

Her fingers quickly found his chest, digging into his hardened flesh as he repeatedly lifted his hips to meet to her. Shock waves of pleasure repeatedly undulated through her as she took him in deeper and deeper, his body slick with perspiration and oil as she leaned further into him.

Richard's head fell back in ecstasy as she began to move faster, spikes of rapture shooting up his spine and engulfing his entire body. The passionate sounds of their love making, their combined panting breaths filled the room as the fire crackled in response. He abruptly gripped her hips, holding her down as he thrust even deeper into her flaming depths.

Kahlan's head fell back in ecstasy as he exploded inside of her, taking her over the edge with him. Her vision tunneled to black nothingness just before she collapsed boneless on top of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as he fought to catch his breath.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair and down her back slick with sweat. He loved the feel of her heart hammering against his chest, to be connected with her like this for as long as humanly possible. He didn't want her to move, didn't want to leave her warmth just yet.

Kahlan tilted her head to brush kisses along his chest, savoring the sweet euphoria that had gripped her body. She loved being held so protectively against him like this after making love, to hold each other's trembling form as they recovered from their combined release.

Leaning up, she kissed him slowly, deeply, delighting in the taste of him. He suddenly turned, moving them to lie on their sides facing each other before the fire. He tenderly brushed her hair from her face, hooking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't ever leave me again," he softly murmured, staring into her eyes and knowing deep down it was a promise that she could never truly keep.

"As the Lord Rahl wishes," she humbly replied as she reached out to caress his face. "I think that I should be cleared of all charges now."

"I believe I'm going to need a couple more days of examination before I can make a final decision."

"I think that you'll find that I'm very, very innocent," Kahlan smiled seductively, leaning in and kissing him.

A smile of his own broke across Richard's face as his hand settled on the small of her back. He suddenly pulled her flush against him before rolling her onto her back. He settled himself on top of her, propping himself up by his forearms and pinning her to the floor. Cradling him between her legs, Kahlan readily greeted his new position over her with a heated kiss that made him lightheaded with a burst of renewed wanton desire.

"Kahlan, you may be the Mother Confessor, but there is nothing innocent about you," he softly chuckled with a wicked gleam in his eye as he kissed her, his hand gripping her thigh and forcing her leg higher.

He was more than eager to continue this debate of her innocence with her over the next couple of days, knowing that he would be proven right over and over again.

Behind closed doors, Kahlan was anything but innocent.

**THE END**


End file.
